


when all good things come to an end

by i_should_be_asleep_probably



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lauryssa, annoying oliver queen, hospital things?, laurel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_should_be_asleep_probably/pseuds/i_should_be_asleep_probably
Summary: if nyssa was beside laurel on her deathbed, not oliver.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	when all good things come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> im aware that its 2020 but i just started watching arrow over quarantine and i gotta say lauryssa is to die for (bad pun ik). and i do love me some badass wlw so here yall go !

When Nyssa had entered the window of the hospital, she had stayed as quiet as she could. Thea had called her in the chaos, frantic and near tears. It took Nyssa less than ten minutes to arrive. She was already in the city for other matters, less pressing matters. The second her phone had rung, Nyssa’s heart had dropped. It was the phone that she had kept on her in case Team Arrow really needed her, in case a certain woman was in danger. So when Thea had told her Laurel was injured, Nyssa had little regard for her safety as she sprinted through the city to get to the hospital. Nyssa was surprised that Oliver didn’t hear her enter, but it seems as if the Arrow wasn’t exactly on high alert right now.

“I know I’m not the love of your life,” Laurel spoke weakly. Too weakly. Her lips lacked their normal bright and inviting colour, and her skin looked as if someone sucked all of the blood out of it. She was facing Oliver, but her eyes flashed over to Nyssa’s. Nyssa bit her tongue, trying not to cry out and rush over to Laurel. Laurel gave Oliver one last meaningful look, then turned her focus to Nyssa, fully. “But you’re the love of mine.” Thank god, her eyes hadn’t weakened. They were the same bright green that Nyssa appreciated, still full of joy. 

Nyssa didn’t hold herself back anymore, she let out a shattering sob and rushed to take Laurel’s hand. Oliver was startled, he leapt back and instinctively threw a punch in the direction of the sound. Nyssa ducked under it and took Laurel’s hand, sitting at the foot of the hospital bed. 

“Nyssa? What the hell are you doing here?” Oliver recognized the League of Assassins uniform and the dark brown hair. “What are you even doing in town?”

“Thea called me as she got to the hospital. I immediately came.” Nyssa spoke to Laurel, squeezing her hand gently, in reassurance.

“Well, there's no need to panic. She’s gonna be fine, according to the doctors.” Oliver scoffed, a slightly jealous look washing over his face.

“Ollie? Can you go talk to Felicity and everyone? Make sure they’re okay?” Laurel spoke again in her weak voice. Again, too weak. She smiled gently at him, but quickly returned her attention to Nyssa. Oliver got the memo and left the room, a bit confused.

Nyssa tried to keep her tears in, knowing that her being weak wasn’t what Laurel needed right now. “What happened?” She asked shakily.

“Damien Darhk. That shit stabbed me with an arrow.” She chuckled a little, her eyes gently reassuring Nyssa. 

“Laurel-” Nysss’s tears didn’t subside. They still fought to be released, begging to be freed. She didn’t want to let them out, but a couple slipped by without her knowing. Laurel was her everything. At first, she was her last bit of Sara, the last piece of the woman she once loved. Laurel was all she had back then, and so much of what she has right now. But over time, Laurel turned into her own person in Nyssa’s eyes. Laurel was no longer the remains of Sara- Laurel was  _ Laurel _ , and all Nyssa wanted was Laurel.

“It’s okay, Nyssa. I’ll be okay.” Laurel spoke with a cracked voice as Nyssa pressed her forehead to hers. 

“I love you, Laurel. Please don’t leave me.” Nyssa let a few more tears run down her face.

“I’m sorry I let you go. I’m sorry I didn’t run after you.” Laurel started crying as well.

“You have nothing to apologize for, beloved. I am here for you, until the end of your days.” 

Laurel slowly leaned forward, locking her lips with Nyssa’s. She took her hand, sore from how tightly she was holding Nyssa, and gently held her face, tracing her fingers over the assassin’s sharp jawline. Nyssa kissed back tenderly, as if she was afraid of breaking Laurel.

when they finally pulled away for air, Laurel’s eyes were bright and lively. She smiled gently, to which Nyssa smiled back. “I’ll see you soon, Ra’s.” Laurel had a playful hint in her tone. 

One second, she was alive, happy, full of love. Her bright green eyes were dancing with joy and her heart was beating. The next, they were empty and lifeless, and her chest was still. 

Nyssa screamed. She didn’t try to have any self-restraint, she didn’t try to silence her pain. She screeched at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her and bring her Laurel back. “Laurel! Laurel, no!” She grasped at Laurel’s shoulders, trying to shake her awake. Doctors rushed in a couple of seconds later, and Nyssa leapt back, hoping they could do their job if she wasn’t in the way and bring Laurel back. But soon it became evident that Laurel was gone, a minute before midnight.


End file.
